


be still, my foolish heart

by mochaaaa



Category: The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, We can all agree that we hate corin's dad, but din and corin are great dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/pseuds/mochaaaa
Summary: Corin used to read.Now, he gets to pass on those stories to his son.~~inspiration randomly struck for this ficlet yesterday afternoon, and i wrote it in one sitting shortly afterwards lol.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	be still, my foolish heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hidden and Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> a while ago i sent ladyirina an anonymous ask on tumblr asking about corin liking to read, so most of this is based around her answer. the story he tells baby i just came up with myself lolol
> 
> https://sulphuryasecretcloset.tumblr.com/post/620200415868420096/hello-a-very-random-question-that-just-popped-in

It'd been happening for the better part of a week, already.

Din would quietly linger in the doorway, not wanting to disrupt the fragile moment he was watching unfold.

Corin, talking to the child as he often did- with a warmth that made nearly everything else disappear completely, in Din's mind.

His lover's voice was always a sweet, calming kind of music on his ears, but his attention was on the words themselves.

"I'm guessing you want to hear another story, tonight, _adi'ka?"_

Each night, Corin had tucked the child in for bed, before retelling various stories seemingly by memory.

The kid let out a squeal of excitement, clapping his little claws together just out of Din's view. This, combined with Corin's light, amused chuckle in reaction, brought a smile to his obscured face.

Sometimes, he almost felt _wrong,_ here- that he couldn't possibly deserve this. This, which was so tender and vulnerable.

Delicate actions and feelings, that were so hard to convey under cold, unforgiving beskar.

But then, Din would remember Corin felt exactly the same about himself.

"Alright, alright, then. I don't believe I've told you my favorite story, yet." He paused, as if the very mention alone brought to light some distant, faded memory. Din could only see a fraction of his face, from where he stood, but he knew well enough that there was something else twisting below the surface.

Corin returned to the moment, stroking a gentle hand across one of the child's ears. "In a small village, there lived two brothers. From a young age, they were both certain they'd find the glory they sought in war. This was all they knew."

Shifting, he continued- reciting it as easily as he breathed.

"The two would live to play as soldiers, chasing each other around the village with wooden swords, and small sticks they would imagine to be bows. Soon, even the other children would not partake in their game."

Corin glanced up, now, and for a moment, Din was certain he would be caught. But, the other's eyes simply stayed trained on the wall in front of him.

"One day, supplies had run low. The younger brother volunteered to go hunt. He went deep in the forest, far from the village, eager to prove himself. A young man, now, he was overambitious. The brother nearly got himself killed- before luck mercifully granted him a second chance, in the form of a beautiful young woman saving his life. After this, it wasn't long until he fell in love with her."

Din was sure he could see a hint of a smile tugging on the corner of Corin's face.

"She fell in love with him, as well, and agreed to be his wife. His childhood dreams of glory began to fade, as he found something that made him far happier. This was cemented when his first child, his son, was born. The older brother, however, did not let go. Eventually, a war did occur, and the older brother urged the other to join him as he left. But, the younger brother would not go. He would not leave his wife and son behind. So, the eldest brother stalked off, alone and angry." A pensive sigh escaped him, as he considered the conclusion of the story.

"Many days and nights passed. The younger brother's life remained peaceful- his second child was born, a daughter. He was happy, but his brother lingered in the back of his mind. One evening, however, he heard his brother's voice calling his name, outside of his house. Rushing out, the younger brother found him at his door, injured but otherwise alive. He and his wife tended to him, aiding him to recover his strength. When he had recovered, the younger brother asked him why he'd decided to return. The realization that he had no family, like his brother did, to remember him pushed him to make his way home. That there was no glory in what he was doing, and that only love would bring him happiness, not anger and hatred."

Naturally, this was the very moment Din switched his weight onto the other foot- causing his beskar to clink against the door frame.

_Kriff._

Corin tensed, instinctually moving to cover the child before he saw Din, and relaxed. Not fully, Din noted, as it was inevitably obvious that he'd heard something.

He cleared his throat.

"Why was that one your favorite? If you don't mind me asking."

Glancing back down at the child, dozing off to sleep, now, Corin gnawed at his lip. His eyes met the visor, and he faced Din fully.

"It gave me hope," he said, trying to keep his voice even. "I always hoped for a way out, by some stroke of good luck. Reading was one way, when I was allowed. And to be able to escape everything my father wanted for me, part of me always wanted that. As much as I wanted to make him happy, it was nice to at least pretend."

Din had a growing suspicion that he'd only scratched the surface of Corin's past- namely, how badly he'd been treated as a child- but tried to not let that anger get the best of him.

Instead, he crossed the room, and gently pulled the other man in his arms. After only a beat, his lover's own wrapped around him.

"My uncle would bring me them, sometimes. All sorts of legends and stories, from across the galaxy. And I read all of them, as often as I could. That one was always my favorite, though. I knew my dad would hate it, if he found it, so I kept it hidden. But..."

He laid his head down, just above Din's heart. Corin's beskar and armor had been taken off for the night, already, meaning Din could feel that much more of his chest rising and falling against him.

"Well, he found it. And took it, and I was punished. I didn't have time for reading, after that. Not much besides my dad's military strategy books, at least. History was always interesting, as well, though," Corin added, still sounding lost in the memory.

It was all Din could do to pull him closer, to pull his gloves off and card a hand through his hair.

_"Ner kar'ta..."_

"It's okay. I'm here. I've found what makes me happy, luck ensured that," he murmured into the beskar. "And... and we're going to be different. We _are_ different. Right?"

He met Corin's eyes, again, before looking over to the child, _their_ child, already fast asleep.

The child they both loved with every fiber of their beings and more, who they were determined to see not just survive- but thrive, and find happiness.

"Yeah. Yeah, we are."

_~fin~_


End file.
